


Les Mésaventures d'un Surana

by Wild_Hunter99



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Parody, Plusieurs Gardes des Ombres, WTF
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Hunter99/pseuds/Wild_Hunter99
Summary: " Revenant d'une mission à Orlaïs, Duncan voit se dessiner à l'horizon le sombre présage d'un chaos imminent : l'Enclin ! Décidé à y faire face le plus tôt possible, il se met en route pour avertir le roi Cailan et, par la même occasion, recruter quelques cons... Euuuh, *tousse*, quelques âmes nobles pour rejoindre la Garde des Ombres. Mais comment est-ce que l'Enclin et l'Archidémon peuvent demeurer les plus grandes menances sur Thédas quand les nouveaux protégés de la Gardes forment un cocktail explosif de personnalités diverses et variées qui ne peuvent même pas s'entendre sur l'endroit où camper. "Une parodie totalement assumée de Dragon Age Origins, à lire à vos risques et périls.





	Les Mésaventures d'un Surana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ceci est une parodie à but non-lucratif. En effet, Dragon Age et tous ses produits dérivés sont la propriété de BioWare et EA.

Toute grande histoire impliquant de grands héros commence quelque part, dans un vaste monde en crise et dans des temps… de crise. Bon, pour la période exacte, c'était en l'an 9:30 Dragon, le neuvième Age que le monde ait connu.

Dans ce monde merveilleux et fantastique, il y avait Thédas le continent sur lequel notre histoire aura lieu, un continent riche en évènements marquants et grandioses qui auront agités toutes ses nations.

Parmi ces nations, il y avait l'Empire tévintide, qui abritait les mages les plus puissants et les plus riches de tout Thédas, et où l'esclavage était monnaie courante (surtout des elfes). On y trouvait toutes les pratiques de magie qui aient pu existées (même les plus controversées)… Un bon endroit pour commencer une histoire !

…

Mais non, notre histoire ne commencera pas là-bas.

Il y avait aussi Orlaïs, la nation où naquit la Chantrie, qui avait pour capitale Val Royaux, et où l'aristocratie était connue pour lancer presque tout les jours des bals d'une extravagance qui n'avait d'égale que les styles vestimentaires de la noblesse. Espionnages, assassinats, trahisons, complots… Toutes les classes sociales raffolaient de ces histoires.

…

Avant qu'on ne le demande non, notre histoire ne se déroulera pas non plus à Orlaïs.

A l'est de Thédas, on trouvait aussi Antiva. Cette nation était réputée pour ses politiques corrompus à la moelle, sa liqueur particulièrement forte et sa confrérie d'assassin qu'on appelait les 'Corbeaux' : de redoutables tueurs à gage avec lesquels il ne fallait pas plaisanter, qu'on soit contre ou avec eux…

…

Non, non. Notre histoire ne se déroulera pas à Antiva non plus !

Il y avait aussi Férelden ! Pays connu pour… euh… s'être fait envahir par Orlaïs, fut un temps… Et aussi pour son odeur ambiante de 'chien trempé'…

Oui, c'est là que notre histoire va commencer. La chance…

Avant de commencer concrètement, rappelons certaines choses : La plus part des féreldiens avaient pour religion le Cantique de la Lumière qui n'avait de cesse de clamer haut et fort que si la corruption s'était abattue sur le monde des vivants et que le Créateur les avait abandonné, c'était à cause des mages tévintides qui avaient jadis tenté d'usurper le trône de celui-ci, dans l'Immatériel, dans un lieu appelé la Cité d'or…

_Enfant du soleil,_

_Tu parcours la terre, le ciel._

_Cherche ton chemin,_

_C'est ta vie, c'est ton destin._

(Pardon, revenons à nos moutons)

Donc, la Chantrie exigeait que la seule manière pour un né mage de pratique son don était dans des 'cercles' : des endroits généralement isolés et fermés ou on confine les mages en compagnie de prêtres et de templiers qui surveillent farouchement les moindres faits et gestes du mage jusque dans son bain (selon certaines rumeurs)

Bon, j'ai comme une impression que toutes ces expositions sur le lore de Dragon Age (au passage, établies grâce à des aller-retour incessants sur les page Wiki du jeu) commencent à ennuyer la majeure partie des lecteurs qui se demandent quand on passera enfin à l'action, aux clashs, a l'humour… Ce à quoi je répondrai je fais ce que je veux quand je le veux bande de…

***toussote***

Je veux dire mes chers lecteurs adorés…

***slurp***

Je ne peux rien vous refuser, donc nous irons droit au but.

Dans la tour du cercle des mages de Férelden, sur le lac Kinloch, une scène des plus singulières se déroulait devant les apprentis et les templiers se trouvant dans l'étage inférieur, qui était principalement occupé par les nouveaux mages : ceux n'ayant pas encore atteint le 'cercle' à proprement parler.

Tout ce beau monde s'était rassemblé dans la salle de lecture des apprentis et fixait le plafond d'un air ébahit pour certains, ou très amusé pour d'autre. Mais qu'y avait-il de si drôle au plafond ?

« Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce rassemblement ?! » Hurla une voix qui fit trembler (voir même uriner, pour certains) les témoins. Des bruits de pas lourds, accompagnés par des cliquetis d'une lourde armure résonnèrent dans la salle.

Les spectateurs se retournèrent pour voir arriver un homme grisonnant en armure de templier, un air particulièrement désagréable lisible sur son visage : c'était le Chevalier-Capitaine Greagor, la plus haute figure d'autorité pour les templiers et les mages du cercle de Férelden.

« Alors ? J'attends vos explications. » Demanda-t-il avec une impatience à peine masqué.

Pour toute réponse, l'assemblé leva la tête au plafond, imité quelques secondes après par le chef templier.

Un assez joli lustre y était suspendu, pour commencer, mais ce n'était pas la raison des regards intéressés.

Suspendu au lustre, par le pan de sa robe d'apprenti, un elfe vacillait, la tête à l'envers.

« Oh, Créateur, ça ne pouvait être que lui… » Marmonna Greagor, avant de déchaîner toute la capacité de ses cordes vocales sur l'apprenti.

« SUUUUUUURANAAAAAA ! »

L'elfe aux cheveux gris, qui répondait au nom de Surana, le regarda et lui fit signe de la main.

« Bonjour, m'sieur le Capitaine Greagor ! » Cette réplique aurait fait pouffer ses camarades dans d'autres circonstances, mais au vu de l'atmosphère que créait le Chevalier-Capitaine à lui seul, ils retinrent plutôt leurs souffles.

« Ce n'est pas un 'bon jour', justement ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?! »

« En faite, j'essayai un nouveau sort de téléportation et… »

« Télé-quoi ?! Épargnes-moi tes conneries et descends de là, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Peux pas. J'suis coincé. »

Greagor marmonna dans sa barbe et appela l'un de ses templiers.

« Cullen ! Va ramener une échelle et descends-moi ce pitre de son perchoir ! » Le templier blond s'exécuta et quitta la salle « Quand à toi, Surana, le Premier Enchanteur sera mit au courant de tes singeries ! »

A la mention de la figure d'autorité des mages, qui pourtant est un vieil homme à l'écoute de ses disciples, le comportement du jeune apprenti changea du tout au tout : son visage se déforma en une expression horrifiée et il se mit à s'agiter dans tout les sens.

« Oh non ! Tout sauf ça ! S'il vous plait Chevalier-Capitaine ne lui dite rien ! »

« Arrête de bouger, imbécile ! Tu va finir par—»

La robe de l'elfe, par on ne sait quelle torsion, se libéra du lustre, et Surana fit une chute spectaculaire vers le sol. Au même moment, tous les autres apprentis firent un pas de côté, laissant un large cercle autour du point de chute de leur camarade.

***BOOM***

...

« Voilà l'échelle, Capitaine ! » Cullen revient dans la salle de lecture avec une longue échelle en bois.

« Tu peux la remettre à sa place, Cullen. Il n'en a plus besoin. Ramène plutôt une corde… Et le Premier Enchanteur. » Lui répondit Greagor, le regard fixé sur le cratère en forme d'humanoïde laissé au sol.

**_~Tour du Cercle – Bureau de Premier Enchanteur~_ **

« Voilà mon travail de recherche sur les sorts d'Entropie, Premier Enchanteur. » Une jeune femme brune portant une robe de mage du cercle était en train de tendre pas moins de cinq rouleaux de parchemin à un vieil homme barbu qui, lui, portait la robe du Premier Enchanteur du cercle de Férelden.

« Beau travail, Solona ! Seulement deux semaines après votre Confrontation, mon enfant, et vous voilà déjà en train de remettre des travaux sérieux pour le cercle ! »

Le Premier Enchanteur, Irving, était respecté et apprécié de ses disciples et même des templiers du cercle. Il avait l'art et la manière d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passait au sein de la tour et aussi d'apaiser les tensions, si elles venaient à se créer, entre les mages et les templiers. Cela n'empêchait pas, cependant, son collège le Chevalier-Capitaine Greagor de le critiquer de temps à autre.

…

Ceci est la version officielle du type de personnage qu'est le représentant des mages de Férelden, et comme vous le verrez par la suite, la vérité peut en être autrement.

La jeune femme s'appelait Solona Amell une mage qui a montrer des dons pour la magie avant même de savoir parler correctement. Bien que la famille Amell soit plus connue dans la région libre de Kirkwall, où elle appartient à la noblesse, Solona est née à Férelden et a très peu à voir avec ses cousins aristocrates qui essayent tant bien que mal de noyer leur héritage magique à chaque génération a coup de mariages arrangés.

Nous disons tant bien que mal car une des femmes Amell noble a, durant les dernières années qui ont passé, fugué de Kirkwall avec un apostat du nom de Hawke.

Ils se sont installés dans un village de Férelden, Lothering, où ils ont eu des enfants. Solona vivait aussi à Lothering, avant son arrivée au cercle, avec sa famille, et passait beaucoup de temps avec ses cousins éloignés qui avaient plus ou moins le même âge qu'elle.

Bien que maintenant, elle n'en ait pas vraiment de souvenir clair.

***toc**toc***

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte au même moment.

« Entrez. » Invita Irving.

Un templier entra dans le bureau et s'adressa au Premier Enchanteur.

« Premier Enchanteur ! Le Chevalier-Capitaine veut vous voir dans la salle de lecture des apprentis. » Dit-il. Il s'agissait de Cullen, que nous avons rencontré plus tôt (il a un nom, une apparence particulière et est récurrent : vous devinez qu'il aura un rôle à jouer dans la série).

« Vraiment ? Quel est son motif ? » Demanda Irving, les bras croisés.

« C-C-C'est—» Il hésita à parler, l'air assez gêné. Il regarda autour de lui avant de croiser le regard de la jeune mage.

Si notre cher Cullen avait l'air gêné il y a quelques secondes, maintenant on pouvait dire qu'il était au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque : Son visage entier pris la couleur d'une tomate, son front ruisselât de sueur et ses pupilles se dilatèrent à tel point que ça en serait plus parodique que notre parodie.

« Bonjour, Cullen. » Salua Solona simplement.

« B-B-Bonjour, A-A-Amell… » Bégaya-t-il.

« Solona. » Corrigea celle-ci.

« O-O-O-O-Oui… »

Irving s'éclaircit alors la voix.

« Mon garçon, que voulait Greagor ? » Dit-il avec une voix légèrement teintée d'exaspération.

« P-Pardon. Le Chevalier-Capitaine veut vous voir à cause de… » Il marqua une pause, devinant ce que le nom qu'il allait prononcer causerait comme changement d'humeur chez le chef mage.

« Alim Surana. »

Nous laisserons ici un Irving dont le visage s'est assombrit à l'annonce de ce nom et nous irons plutôt voir d'autres endroit dans Férelden.

**_~Hautecime – Domaine Cousland~_ **

Parmi les familles nobles de Férelden, rares sont celles qui sont aussi reconnues et respectées que la famille Cousland, une famille qui a su se distinguer bien avant le règne du roi Calenhad, premier monarque à avoir unifié ces terres.

Depuis, les Cousland ont continué à gouverner Hautecime équitablement et avec sagesse.

Le chef de famille à ce moment est Bryce Cousland, un homme qui, dans sa jeunesse, à combattu la flotte Orlaïsienne et triompha aux côtés de sa future femme, Eleanor, réaffirmant ainsi l'autorité de sa famille en Férelden.

Après la guerre, ils eurent deux enfants. L'aîné s'appelait Fergus, et secondait son père dans toutes ses entreprises. Il s'était marié avec une femme d'Antiva, Oriana, et avait un jeune fils, Oren.

Le deuxième enfant de Bryce, en revanche…

« Ouch ! » Un garde s'effondra au sol, roulé en boule, il serra les jambes tout en se couvrant la région intime.

En cette belle journée, les gardes avaient pour habitude de s'entraîner dans la cour du château, sous le regard vigilant de leur commandant, du teyrn Cousland lui-même, ou bien de Fergus. Cependant, il en fût tout autre ce jour-là.

« C'est comme ça qu'un garde est supposé tenir son arme ?! Mon chien a une meilleure posture que ça ! » Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et au cou assez long se tenait devant l'homme à terre, écrasant de sa botte cuirassée son torse.

C'était Elissa Cousland, la plus jeune enfant de Bryce et Eleanor. C'était une jeune femme qui avait tout du garçon manqué : insolente, arrogante, toujours habillée d'une armure légère… Elle était le souffre douleur des résidents de la demeure Cousland.

Le pauvre garde gisant au sol venait de faire les frais de l'un de ses fameux 'coup de pied sous la ceinture', sous prétexte qu'il faisait un piètre partenaire d'entrainement.

Les autres gardes regardèrent se dérouler l'horrible scène devant eux, incapables de faire le moindre geste pour venir en aide à leur camarade sans s'attirer les foudres de leur maîtresse, ou même, subir le même sort.

Sans lever le pied qui pressait la poitrine de l'homme atterré, elle détourna son attention vers les autres gardes et les engueula.

« Et vous là ! Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous arrêter ! Continuez à vous battre ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de donner cet ordre, ma sœur. » Une voix jaillit de derrière Elissa qui, voyant les regards soulagé des hommes devant elle, devina de qui il s'agissait.

Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son grand frère. Celui-ci, d'un signe de la tête, la pressa d'enlever son pied d'où il se tenait.

Il aida le garde à se relever et, s'assurant que celui-ci n'avait rien de cassé, l'envoya rejoindre ses confrères.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop mou avec eux, Fergus. Nous somme des Féreldiens, notre symbole c'est le fier mabari ! Pas ces espèces de coussins que les Orlaïsiens traînent sur leurs genoux. »

« Ces hommes sont là pour défendre nos murs : traitez-les justement, ils combattront jusqu'à la mort pour vous. Commandez par la peur, et ils vous laisseront tomber à la première opportunité. »

Elissa avait horreur qu'on remette en question son autorité, elle croisa les bras, lança un regard malveillant en direction de son frère, puis se détourna de lui.

Elle décida d'aller s'occuper d'une autre partie du château.

« A ce propos ! » appela Fergus « Mère veut vous voir. Elle vous attend dans ses quartiers. »

D'un simple 'humph', elle lui signifia que son message était parvenu.

**_~Demeure Cousland – Chambre du teyrn~_ **

Eleanor Cousland était assise sur un fauteuil, dans sa chambre, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

« Entrez. » Dit-elle sèchement, savant de qui il s'agissait.

Sa fille pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, et s'assit sur le fauteuil face à elle.

« Vous m'avez appelée, mère ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous avons à parler de votre comportement, jeune femme. »

« Mon comportement ? »

La noble dame fixa sévèrement son enfant pendant un moment, dans un silence pesant. Elle sirota de sa tasse de thé, puis reprit la parole.

« C'est étrange de ne pas vous voir avec votre mabari. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Euh… il faut bien que Hohaku se promène. Je ne sais pas où il est. »

« Moi je le sais. Il est dans les cuisines, en train d'harceler votre nourrice et ses assistants. »

« Oh ! Je me demande pourquoi il continu a aller l'importuner. Je m'en vais le chercher. »

« Inutile. Sir Gilmore s'en est chargé. Le mabari est une créature loyale et intelligente : si son maitre lui interdit un comportement, il ne le reproduira plus. S'il l'encourage, au contraire… » Elle adressa un regard accusateur à sa fille, qui se contenta de baisser les yeux : autant dire que malgré son caractère, Elissa n'arrivait jamais à tenir tête longtemps face à ses parents.

« Mon petit-fils Oren a appris de bien vilains mots, ces derniers temps. Et quand on lui demande ce qu'ils signifient, il donne sans aucune ironie des explications qui n'ont rien a voir avec leur vrai sens. »

*gulp*

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme ravala sa salive : encore une de ses 'blagues' qui est dévoilée au grand jour.

« Comment un enfant de cet âge peut connaitre des expressions tels que 'catin d'Orlaïsiens', 'je pars chasser la gueuse' et d'autres que j'imagine inutiles de répéter au professeur elle-même ? »

Là on pouvait clairement voir le visage de la jeune Cousland prendre une teinte écarlate. Elle daigna lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci continuait à lui lancer des dagues du regard, attendant visiblement des confessions de la part de sa fille.

« Je… Je suis désolé, mère. Je me confesse : je suis responsable de tout ce que vous venez de me reprocher. »

Sa mère sirota de nouveau de son thé. Elle posa sa tasse, et regarda sa fille d'un air un peu plus calme.

« Vous êtes une jeune femme Cousland, Elissa. Etre noble, ce n'est pas juste par l'héritage ou l'apparence : vous vous devez d'être un exemple pour le peuple, non son persécuteur. Votre nourrice vous a raconté mainte fois l'histoire de Hohaku ? »

« Oui, mère. Je vous promets de corrigé mon comportement. »

« Ce ne sont pas des promesses que j'exige de vous, mais des faits. »

« Oui… » Elle baissa la tête.

« … C'est tout pour le moment. Vous pouvez vous libérer. »

Elissa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors, qu'elle s'apprêtait a agripper la poignée, elle entendit une voix l'interrompre.

« On a reçu des nouvelles de notre ami, le arl Howe. » Informa Eleanor. « Son fils a essayé de lui caché un événement qui vous concerne. Je pensais pourtant vous avoir mise en garde contre vos coups de pied 'indécents'. »

La fille se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

« Permettez-moi, mère, mais Thomas Howe est un garçon insupportable. Il l'a mérité, ce coup là ! » Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à justifier plus amplement son action, elle remarqua que sa mère la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Je comprends. Évitez juste de faire trop de polémique, on à une longue histoire d'amitié avec les Howe, ça serait dommage de changer ça. »

« Je suis d'accord, mère. » Dit Elissa _'En plus, Nathaniel n'est pas mal…'_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle souhaita à sa mère de passer une bonne journée et quitta la pièce.

La morale de ce passage, mesdemoiselles ? Envoyer un chien inoffensif taquiner sa nounou, c'est mal ! Apprendre des gros mots à vos neveux/petits frères, c'est mal ! Donner un coup de pied dans la 'trésorerie familiale' d'un type que vous n'aimez pas… Ça peut passer.

Elissa, avait-elle retenu la leçon ? La main qu'elle cache dans son dos et dont les l'index et le majeur se croisent me font penser le contraire, perso.

Laissons maintenant les Cousland et allons plutôt ailleurs…

**_~Denerim – Bas-cloitre~_ **

Au nord-est de Férelden, on trouvait la capitale : Dénérim, lieu de rassemblement pour tout les haut-placés de Férelden. Banns, arls, teyrns… quand ils n'étaient pas en train de s'occuper de leurs terres, ils se trouvaient généralement là, et y possédaient même une demeure secondaire pour certains.

Ville majeure oblige, le marché y était plein toute la semaine, et on y venait d'un peu partout en Férelden, d'au-dela et d'en dessous, même, pour y faire ses emplettes et vendre ses babioles.

Mais, comme toute ville humaine de Thédas, on y trouvait aussi un endroit moins agréable et fréquentable. Un endroit qui abritait tout ce que la ville trouvait indésirable : la saleté, la pauvreté, la maladie… mais, surtout, les elfes.

Ces elfes avaient accepté de vivre au service des humains comme citoyens de seconde zone, et habitaient ces lieux sordides que l'on appel 'bas-cloitre'.

Que l'on soit dans une ville de Férelden, Orlaïs, Antiva, Kirkwall… les bas-cloîtres se ressemblaient tous. Ils étaient isolés du reste de la ville par des ruelles étroites et sombres, de portes massives ou même des murs.

On y trouvait presque exclusivement des elfes habitant des taudis ou des cabanes en bois, traînant du matin au soir sans buts pour certains, sortant du bas-cloître pour aller servir comme domestiques ou messagers pour les plus chanceux qui trouvaient du travail chez les 'shemlens', comme ils appellent les humains.

Une autre chose qui caractérise le bas-cloître des elfes, et qui est d'ailleurs au centre de leurs villes, dans plusieurs sens du terme, est le chêne géant qui y est planté.

Les elfes l'appellent 'Vhenadahl' ou 'Arbre du Peuple' qui symbole la première terre que les anciens elfes ait hypothétiquement occupé 'Arlathan'. Ainsi, ces elfes des villes humaines essayaient malgré tout de se rappeler et de perpétuer la mémoire de leurs ancêtres.

Parmi ces familles d'elfes, il y avait la famille Tabris, qui depuis quelques temps est assez occupé à organiser un événement important. En effet, leur fils, Darrian, allait bientôt être marié à une elfe venant d'un autre bas-cloître. Toute la famille s'en félicitait… sauf le premier concerné.

Le jeune elfe roux était devenu très irritable depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa cousine, Shianni, et avait traversé tout le cloître en direction de sa maison, bousculant toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de s'être trouvées sur son chemin.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et la claqua derrière lui.

« PEEERE !? » Appela-t-il.

Cyrion Tabris, le père de Darrian, sortit de derrière le mur de séparation de la maison et accueillit son fils joyeusement.

« Ah ! Darrian ! Tu es déjà rentré ? »

« N'essai pas d'être sympa, maintenant ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?! » Face à l'indignation de sa progéniture, Cyrion haussa un sourcil.

« Hm ? Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

« Non ! C'est Shianni qui vient de m'en informer. »

« Ah ! J'ai vraiment la tête ailleurs, c'est dernier jours… Il faut le dire, l'entremetteuse a fait du bon travail. »

« Je m'en cogne de ton entremetteuse ! Vous ne m'en avez même pas parlé, j'ai mon mot à dire, non de non ! »

Là, on pouvait dire que le père commençait un peu à perdre patience face à l'agitation du jeune homme.

« Oui, mais c'est pas toi qui décide ! »

« Je ne me marierais pas, un point c'est tout ! »

« Que feras-tu, alors ? Tu ne vas quand même pas passer tes journées entre le travail des copains. De plus, j'ai déjà payé la dote à la belle-famille, c'est maintenant une affaire de quelques semaines. »

« Je fais ce que je veux de mes journées ! J'ai pas besoin d'un boulet de bagnard payé avec la peau de tes fesses pour me gâcher la vie ! »

Ça, c'était l'insulte de trop, Cyrion était bien décidé à faire comprendre à sa tête de mule de fils qui commandait dans cette maison (jusqu'au mariage, du moins)

« Chut ! Commence par me parler poliment ! » Lui ordonna-t-il, pointant un doigt en direction de Darrian.

« Nnnnon. » Rétorqua ce dernier avec insolence, les bras croisés en signe de défi.

Avant même qu'il ne sache ce qui lui arrivait, Darrian vit son père s'avancer vers lui, le regard fou. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, un coup de genou de son père décolla du sol pour s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

Sans la moindre pause, Cyrion déchaina une rafale de coups sur son fils.

« Tu te crois trop grand pour une bonne correction ? Je vais te rappeler comment ça marche avec moi, petit merdeux ! »

Laissons-les partager un précieux instant père-fils pour voir deux intrus écouter à la porte de la maison des Tabris.

« Ah là là ! Darrian a encore réveillé la colère du vieux Cyrion. » Il s'agissait de Soris, un autre cousin de Darrian. Il était en train d'espionner la conversation de son cousin avec Shianni.

« Il l'a cherché, cette fois. Son père s'est démené pour lui trouver une femme, et il le lui rend comme ça ? »

« Elle sera toujours plus potable que la mienne, ça c'est sûr vu ce qu'il a payé à l'entremetteuse… »

« Tu crois qu'il mûrira avec le mariage ? »

« Aucune idée… Peut-être qu'il vit une frustration sexuelle, le gars, et qu'il suffit qu'il baise un bon coup. »

« Et bah, qu'il baise alors, parce que là… »

…

…

« Tu savais qu'il fantasmait sur toi, pendant notre adolescence ? » Shianni se redressa brusquement et fixa Soris l'air de lui dire 'dégueulasse…'.

**_~Quelque part dans la Forêt de Breciliane~_ **

Nous avons parlé des elfes des villes, qui ont accepté de vivre comme citoyens de seconde zone sous l'oppression des humains. Mais qu'en est-il des autres, ceux qu'on appel les elfes dalatiens ?

Ces elfes avaient refusé de se soumettre aux 'shemlens', ces enfants rapides qui leurs avaient déjà tant prit, et s'étaient divisés en clans qui parcouraient tout Thédas de manière périodique. En effet, il était rare que deux clans se retrouvent au même endroit au même moment : si, par exemple, un clan venait à être dans la Forêt de Breciliane, un autre se trouverait dans le Bois de Korcari. Les véritables liens entre les clans étaient les Archivistes, les chefs de chaque clan, qui réunissaient leurs clans durant l'Arlathvhen, un événement qui se produisait une fois tout les dix ans et où ils échangeaient leurs connaissances et découvertes concernant les elfes d'autrefois.

Bien que les clans aient tous plusieurs points communs comme leur structure (i.e : avoir un Archiviste, son Premier, parfois un Second mais pas plus, ainsi que des chasseurs et des guerriers), ils n'étaient pas forcement identiques dans leurs comportements.

Certains clans étaient assez amicaux avec les humains et établissaient même leurs campements aux abords de leurs cités, certains allant même jusqu'aux échanges commerciaux, d'autre en revanche se montraient plus hostiles et s'éloignaient le plus possible des étrangers, attaquant quiconque faisant irruption dans leurs campements. D'autres clans vivaient même du banditisme et attaquaient, tuaient et volaient les voyageurs humains sur leurs routes.

Le clan Sabrae faisait partie de l'avant dernière catégorie d'elfes, vivant le plus loin possible des shemlens, mais ne leur portant atteinte qu'en cas de danger. Ce clan avait arpenté la forêt pendant quelques temps, maintenant, et s'apprêtait à quitter Férelden dans les semaines à venir.

Par une belle journée, l'Archiviste du clan, Marethari, avait envoyé sa Première, Merrill, à la recherche de quelques herbes spécifiques. La Première en question était plutôt capable… bon, elle était un peu conne, maladroite et chaque fois qu'elle voulait 'batifoler', elle se faisait engueulée par sa chef qui la ramenait à ses grimoires en la tirant par les oreilles : oui, la vie de Premier chez les dalatiens était quand même assez merdique…

Enfin, Merrill avait quand même réussit à rassembler les herbes que Marethari lui avait décrites et les avait mises dans une sacoche en cuir de confection elfique. Son problème, maintenant ?

Voulant faire une petite pause, elle avait laissé sa sacoche sur un tronc d'arbre pour aller cueillir des baies. Elle se régala un moment, puis quand elle se retourna pour partir, elle vit un ours se tenir entre elle et le tronc sur lequel elle avait laissé ses herbes.

L'animal était encore relativement loin, et les dalatiens étaient connus pour exister en harmonie avec la nature et ses créatures. Cependant, Merrill se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre muscle.

L'ours s'approcha d'elle et elle recula d'un pas, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Bien qu'elle ait laissé son bâton avec sa sacoche, elle était supposée connaitre assez de sorts pour éloigner ce visiteur indésirable.

Au moment où le mammifère se tint à une distance où son museau touchait ses vêtements, un sifflement résonna derrière lui.

Il détourna son attention de la Première et vit, s'avançant silencieusement d'entre les arbres, une autre elfe.

Ses cheveux argentés lui descendaient un peu plus bas que la nuque et, au vu de son grand arc en bois et de son carquois de flèches, on devinait que c'était une chasseuse.

Elle marcha vers lui, calmement, les bras détendus ne faisaient pas signe de chercher son arc ou sa dague rangée à sa ceinture.

L'ours grogna en la regardant, lui faisant maintenant entièrement face. Quand elle arriva à proximité, il se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière, prêt à attaquer.

Elle s'arrêta alors, regardant la bête, droit dans ses yeux sombres. Il continua à grogner pendant un moment, puis se calma progressivement, retombant sur ses quatre pattes. L'elfe tendit alors une main et… se mit à caresser le haut de sa tête, sans qu'il ne réagisse.

Après quelques secondes, l'animal se tourna en direction de la forêt et disparu en ses profondeurs.

« Merci, Lyna, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'étais pas arrivée… » Remercia Merrill.

L'elfe, qui s'appelait Lyna, lui adressa un regard assez sévère.

« En tant que Première du clan, tu aurais du être capable de le calmer sans mon aide. Tu vas vraiment devenir notre Archiviste ?! » Lança-t-elle, faisant baisser de honte la tête de la jeune fille.

Dans le clan, Lyna Mahariel était non seulement connue pour être une chasseuse hors-pair, mais également pour son suprématisme dalatiens : Elle pouvait passer des heures à vous expliquer pourquoi les elfes nomades étaient les 'seuls' vrais elfes encore en vie et quel point ils étaient supérieurs aux elfes des villes et, encore plus, aux shemlens.

Là, Merrill était partie pour au moins trois bonnes heures de leçon de morale, si Tamlen, un autre elfe du clan Sabrae, n'était pas apparut.

« Vous voilà, toutes les deux. L'Archiviste dit que— »

« En retard, Tamlen, tu arrives toujours en retard ! » Gronda Lyna « T'es supposé être avec moi, pas à glander je ne sais où ! Même le jour où Fen'Harel viendra te prendre tu seras en retard, à ce rythme là. Les dalatiens… »

Maintenant, Merrill avait de la compagnie avec Tamlen et ils étaient partis non pas pour trois, mais au moins pour six heures de leçon sur la suprématie dalatienne.

Bref, si Lyna avait eu un minimum de don magique à la naissance, le plus cornu des Qunari et le plus renfermé des nains seraient soumis à la volonté elfique.

Et en attendant, Marethari va devoir patienter pour pouvoir utiliser ses herbes… à des fins absolument pas hallucinogènes, bien sûr.

**_~Orzammar – Palais Royal~_ **

Il n'existe guère de peuple dans Thédas aussi à cheval sur son système de caste comme l'est le peuple nain d'Orzammar.

Ces petits êtres trapus vivent dans de vastes tunnels souterrains qui traversaient tout Thédas, Orzammar étant l'un des derniers royaumes nain encore habitable, les autres ayants étés perdus aux griffes des engeances.

Les engeances étaient, selon les dires de la Chantrie, les mages tévintides qui avaient jadis essayé d'usurper le trône du Créateur, et qui sont revenus sous des formes corrompues et monstrueuses.

Concrètement, les engeances étaient de viles créatures qui résidaient dans les Tréfonds, bien en dessous des royaumes nains. Ces monstres maudits, en dehors d'un événement que l'on citera plus tard, ne sortaient presque jamais vers la surface et rôdaient aux portes de cités naines.

Dans les rares cas où elles atteignaient la surface, elles se répartissaient en groupes désorganisés qui attaquaient tout et tous sur leurs passage, y compris les autres groupes d'engeances.

Tout en elles était corruption et malédiction : si leurs armes imprégnées de sang corrompu venaient à trancher un homme, celui-ci se verrait progressivement transformé en goule, chantant un chant terrible, vénérant un ancien démon et corrompant toute autre personne qu'elle croise avant de mourir dans le désespoir et dans d'atroces souffrances.

L'ancien démon que l'on vient d'évoquer est l'une de plusieurs âmes prodigieuses qui sommeillent au plus profond des tunnels sous terrains que les engeances recherchent constamment.

Quand ils finissent par en croiser un, ils le réveil afin qu'il prenne possession d'un réceptacle. Avec ce démon, appelé Archidémon, à leur tête, les engeances s'unissent et s'organisent, quittant les tunnels pour regagner la surface et dévaster le monde des mortels. C'est cet événement que l'on appel l'Enclin ! Et jusqu'à maintenant, le monde en a connu quatre.

Mais pour le moment, revenons à notre royaume nain. Nous avons évoqué leur système de caste, et au sommet de toutes, on trouvait la caste des nobles, les familles ayant assez d'influence pour gouverner toutes les autres castes, mais encore au dessus d'elles, la famille royale.

Le roi actuel d'Orzammar était Endrin Aeducan, descendant du nain Aeducan, un grand héro du premier Enclin qui sauva sa race et qui fut nommé 'Haut', le titre de noblesse le plus important chez les nains.

Endrin avait trois enfants : Trian, l'aîné et son successeur direct. Bhelen, le cadet qui avait un don pour manipuler l'opinion et l'émotion des gens. Et entre les deux…

***CLANG**CLANG***

Dans la salle d'entrainement des gardes, on pouvait entendre résonner les bruits de collisions de deux épées.

A l'intérieur, plusieurs gardes étaient assis tout autour, se reposant et assistant au combat qui avait lieu devant eux.

Leur capitaine était en train de croiser le fer avec une personne qui ne semblait pas appartenir au rang des gardes du palace : une jeune femme naine à la chevelure rousse tenue dans une natte Féreldienne.

Les deux combattants se tirent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, se tournant autour et se jaugeant.

« Pas mal, capitaine. Je ne le croyais pas possible, mais vous vous êtes encore amélioré. » Dit la jeune femme.

« Vous me faites honneur, votre grâce. Par la pierre, vous êtes une guerrière digne des louanges de votre ancêtre. » Complimenta le capitaine.

Au bout d'un face à face prolongé, le garde, lâchant son bouclier, tint son épée dans ses deux mains et se rua sur la noble.

Il mit toutes ses forces dans un coup qu'il porta verticalement.

La jeune femme, souriant avec confiance, fit rapidement un pas de côté que très peu aurait cru possible, au vu du temps qu'elle avait mit pour réagir, et alors que l'attaque était déjà vouée à l'échec, elle fit glisser la lame de son adversaire avec son bouclier, amplifiant son élan, si bien que la lame se retrouva plantée au sol.

Elle leva son épée et la pointa en dessous du menton du garde.

« Cette attaque à corps perdu a abrégé notre combat, on dirait… » Lui fit-elle.

Le capitaine, reconnaissant sa défaite, lâcha la poignée de son arme, leva les mains en l'air en signe de résignation.

On entendit alors applaudir les gardes qui étaient restés spectateurs, acclamant la gagnante du duel.

« Longue vie à Dame Aeducan ! Avec elle, les excursions dans les Tréfonds seront une balade de santé ! »

Elle les enthousiasma en levant son poing au ciel, puis alla ranger son arme au coin de la pièce. C'était Sereda Aeducan, le deuxième enfant du roi Endrin Aeducan, et le plus populaire parmi le peuple : elle portait le titre de noble finement (contrairement à une certaine humaine noble qui s'amuse à casser les couilles de ses serviteurs, dans tout les sens du terme).

Son moindre défaut ? Bien que pour un nain pas trop exigeant elle était belle fille, elle n'était pas vraiment féminine et adorait les bagarres, amicales certes, mais ça restait de la bagarre.

« Alors, vous avez fini votre séance de duels quotidienne ? » Demanda une voix à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle enlevait son heaume.

Adossé à un mur, un nain aux cheveux et à la barbe roux fixait d'un air amusé la femme, qui se contenta de produire un son négatif avec sa langue.

« *tsk**tsk**tsk* Allons, Gorim, ce n'était que mon échauffement matinal, tu le sais. »

Gorim, de la maison Saelac, appartenait à la caste Guerrière d'Orzammar, et était le second de la princesse Aeducan avec qui il entretenait, secrètement, une relation qui allait bien au-delà du 'je porte vos affaires madame et je me tais'.

Secrètement car, avec l'intransigeant système de caste en place, si leur relation apparaissait au grand jour, il risquait d'y perdre son poste, sa caste, sa vie et ses 'bijoux de famille' (dans cet ordre croissant de priorité)

« Vous devriez, malgré tout, vous ménager : demain vous serez officiellement nommée commandant de l'élite d'Orzammar, durant un festin où les maisons nobles le moins scrupuleuses tenteront de s'attirer vos faveurs. » A ce rappel, Sereda se contenta de soupirer, non sans un mépris évident pour la dernière précision.

« Qu'ils essaient tant qu'ils pourront ! S'ils veulent graisser des pattes, qu'ils aillent voir Trian. Moi, mon rôle est de mener les soldats au combat pour botter de l'engeance. » Elle se dirigea en même temps vers la sortie.

« Oh ! Serait-ce de l'envie que je sens dans votre voix ? »

« Tu veux plaisanter ? La politique, c'est très peu pour moi, Gorim. Je croyais te l'avoir dit hier soir quand- »

« Oui, quand vous me partagiez de nouvelles idée de combat à la hache. » La coupa-t-il, avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour murmurer « _évitez les mauvaises allusions, les murs ont des oreilles, comme on dit._ »

Et justement, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec l'héritier direct de la couronne.

« Mon cher frère ! C'est si bon de croiser votre noble personne après un rigoureux entrainement. » Sur ces paroles faussement flatteuses, Sereda fit une courbette exagérée.

Comme dit plus tôt, Trian, étant l'aîné, était le successeur direct du trône d'Orzammar, mais il était loin d'être le plus apprécié des enfants Aeducan, malgré un conservatisme populaire dans la région : il avait toujours un reproche à faire aux gens, était toujours de mauvaise humeur et mettait son énorme nez dans les affaires de tous le monde.

Autant dire que la vue de sa sœur et de ses railleries usuelles n'étaient pas là pour égayer sa journée.

« Toujours en train de vous amuser avec les gardes, faisant d'eux des enfants des cœur, alors que nous avons besoin de tueurs d'engeances ! » Remarqua le futur roi.

« A dire vrai, je pense qu'à ce jour ces 'enfants' ont tué plus d'engeance que vous toute votre vie, mon seigneur. » Le railla-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Petite peste ! Croyez-moi : si père avait entendu raison, il ne vous aurez jamais ne serait-ce que suggérée comme commandant. »

' _En d'autres termes : si père en avait quelque chose à foutre de votre opinion, mon frère…'_ Pensa la guerrière.

« Mon seigneur, je suis sûr que votre sœur ne pense pas à mal en vous— » Gorim tenta de justifier l'action de sa dame, mais un regard foudroyant de du lord le coupa net dans son élan.

« Qui vous a donné le droit de vous adresser à moi ?! Restez dans votre caste, ces affaires ne vous regardent pas ! » Cracha Trian.

« Gorim ne répond qu'à moi seule, mon frère. Il ne cessera de parler que si JE le lui ordonne. » Le noble à la barbe grisonnante lança alors un regard sombre à sa sœur.

« Si seulement ça se limitait à la parole… Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce qui se trame entre vous deux, bien que je manque de preuves. Vous êtes une disgrâce pour notre peuple. »

« Répétez un peu cela ! » Défia la noble, faisant un pas vers menaçant vers l'impopulaire.

« Allons, mon frère, ma sœur… L'âge des querelles est derrière nous. » Bhelen, qu'on n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent et qui accompagné son frère aîné, décida de calmer la situation avant qu'elle ne vire au fratricide (quelle ironie…).

Ils continuèrent à se fixer un moment, avant que Trian ne détourne son regard d'elle et fasse un pas pour la contourner.

« Venez Bhelen, nous partons ! » Et ils partirent tous les deux vers la sortie du palace, sous les regards de Sereda et Gorim.

« Excusez-moi, madame. J'ai fini par envenimer la situation davantage. »

« Pfff… Mais non, rassure-toi. Il est con depuis toujours celui-là, c'est à croire qu'on l'a allaité au lyrium. Qu'il prenne son trône et qu'il y laisse la raie de son cul. »

« Un langage peut recommandable, pour une dame de votre caste. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé ce système de caste… Tant pis. »

Ils allèrent par la suite en direction des cuisines, car l'entrainement et l'engueulade avait ouvert l'appétit titanesque de l'Aeducan.

**_~Orzammar – Taudis~_ **

Trian nous l'a montré précédemment, la caste à Orzammar définissait tout chez le nain. Quand un enfant nait, on lui attribut directement la caste de son père.

(Attention : Petit instant redpill/blackpill)

De ce fait, les 80% des femmes se disputaient les 20% d'hommes dans les castes nobles, voir guerrière, et les 20% restantes devaient se contenter des 80% dans les castes inférieures.

(Fin de l'instant redpill/blackpill)

La caste la plus élevé d'Orzammar était la caste noble, occupée par les maisons les plus riches et puissantes du royaume, y comprit la famille royale. En dessous, il y avait pratiquement toutes les autres castes, comme la caste guerrière, la caste minière, la caste des forgerons et la caste des artisans… La plus basse de toutes ces castes étant la caste servante.

A cet impitoyable système, il existait deux exceptions : les Hauts, des nains qui ont accomplit un acte d'une ampleur telle que leur passage sur Terre (ou sur la pierre, dans ce cas) est immortalisé à jamais, considérés comme des figures divines dans la société.

Il y avait aussi les 'sans caste', reconnaissable par leurs tatouages, des nains méprisés et maudits par leur compères, vivant dans les taudis du royaume. Jugés indigne de vivre parmi les leurs ou de travailler pour eux, ils se tournent vers des vies de mendiants ou de pègres et de crimes divers : la survie était le mot d'ordre.

Ce jour-là, dans les rues des bas quartiers, une petite foule s'était rassemblée au centre : un spectacle de rue se déroulait devant eux.

Un nain chauve aux yeux bleus se tenait au milieu, brandissant une épée en feu, il exécutait plusieurs mouvements acrobatiques sous les regards amusés des sans castes.

A la fin de son spectacle, une petite minorité des misérables lui jeta une ou deux pièce, et pour le reste il leur demanda au moins un petit câlin (il était cool, le gars).

Sa performance terminée, il fut approché par un nain sans caste qui n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de son publique.

« Eh bah, mon vieux. Ça c'est ce que j'appel de l'art. » Il s'agissait d'un nain aux cheveux noirs en tresses, tenus dans une queue de cheval. L'artiste le reconnu et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est la vie, frérot. Mais ça ne rapporte vraiment pas beaucoup de thunes… » Il recompta ses pièce et ne trouva au total pas plus de sept pièces de cuivres.

« Si c'est un peu de thune que tu veux, tu devrais venir : il y a le Beraht qui a du boulot pour nous. »

« Ok ma gueule, j'te suis. »

Le nain chauve s'appelait Janmari (Dites plusieurs fois 'D'accord', et on verra si vous comprenez la référence) Brosca, et vivait avec les autres parias de la société naine. Vie de sans caste oblige, il s'est vite tourné vers la pègre en rejoignant le Carta, le gang de mafieux local, dirigé par Beraht. Il se salissait les mains, avec son compagnon Leske, dans toutes sortes de basses besognes que ses patrons lui laissaient en échange de quelques cuivres.

Il vivait dans un taudis avec sa mère alcoolique et sa sœur que Beraht pimpait afin de l'envoyer séduire un noble : une chasseuse de nobles.

Les chasseuses de nobles étaient un phénomène devenu courant ces derniers temps, à Orzammar. Il s'agissait de femmes sans caste qui se faufilaient dans les beaux quartiers, par quelques manigances de leurs proxénètes, et qui essayaient de se faire remarquer par des nobles.

Comme on l'a dit plus tôt, un nain prend, à la naissance, la caste de son père. Grâce à cet enfant, la mère peut rejoindre la maison du père. Ainsi, les chasseuses de nobles essayent de séduire les nobles hommes de castes supérieures, d'avoir des enfants qui leurs appartiennent, et ainsi prétendre à une caste plus élevé que celle à laquelle elles appartiennent (en même temps, il n'y a pas plus bas que les sans caste…)

Mais bon, pour le moment, notre nain avait une mission à remplir, et connaissant son patron, il savait que ça allait puer la merde…

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis *wink* ouvert à toutes vos critiques, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez !


End file.
